


Я тебя жду

by mrAngleter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Epistolary, Gen, Internal Conflict, Mental Anguish, Platonic Relationships, Psychology, Survival, logbook
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrAngleter/pseuds/mrAngleter
Summary: Энакин разбивается на заброшенной планете. Он пытается связаться с Кеноби и записывает ему сообщения, хотя понимает, что они с малой вероятностью дойдут до получателя. Бортовой журнал помогает ему справиться с одиночеством и разобраться в своих отношениях с учителем, со внутренними противоречиями, страхом и болью.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	Я тебя жду

**Author's Note:**

> Для меня это в некотором роде эксперимент, т.к. я считаю эпистолярный жанр дешевым трюком. Проговорив это вслух, я понимаю, как резко, категорично и грубо это звучит. Все же большая часть литературы 19 века написана в данном стиле, даже некоторые мои любимые произведения.  
> Еще я написала фанфик, поддавшись вдохновению или скорее чувственному порыву, за ночь, поэтому не считаю его таким уж хорошим.  
> Приятного чтения!!!

***

Я уже послал сотню сигналов. Надеюсь, что хотя бы один дошел до Совета. Кстати, ты не получал от меня сообщение, что меня нужно забрать и желательно в ближайшие дни? Не знаю, что это за планета - мой навигатор разбился. Не хочу тебя обвинять, но предложение не брать с собой астромеханика было твоим. Да, это же простецкая миссия, слетать туда и обратно, делов-то! Вот только меня подбили. Конечно, в этом не было твоей вины, не ты же в меня стрелял. В общем, я смогу продержаться неделю, поэтому поторопись, если не хочешь отчитываться перед Советом за смерть своего падавана. Отключаюсь. 

***

Ты как-то сказал, что я нетерпеливый. Так вот я ждал сутки, а со мной так и не связались. Я проверял сеть - она барахлит, но работает, поэтому не надо говорить, что мои сигналы не дошли до вас. Мастер, если ты хочешь посоревноваться со мной в терпении, то я принимаю твой вызов. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю ликовать над проигравшими. Отключаюсь.

***

Я все еще жду. Скоротал время за починкой корабля, но, сам понимаешь, на дремучей планете сложно найти подходящие запчасти. У тебя не найдется запасного двигателя? Зарядка датапада заканчивается, как и мое терпение. Отключаюсь.

***

Можешь быть спокойным - я включил режим экономии энергии. Если перестану писать тебе сообщения, то зарядка протянет до двух недель. Конечно же, я не думаю, что так долго пробуду здесь. Вы ведь уже вылетели за мной, так? Отключаюсь.

***

Все не так уж и плохо. Ты говорил, что мне не хватает усидчивости, и я восполнил этот пробел. У меня полно свободного времени. Я медитировал два часа - ты можешь гордиться мной. А еще я тренировался. Помнишь, у меня не получалось перекручивать в воздухе включенный меч? Теперь я умею перебрасывать его через спину. Если вы не прилетите за мной ближайшие пару дней, то я и боевой медитации научусь. Отключаюсь.

***

Ты когда-нибудь рыбачил световым мечом? Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты мне рассказывал такую историю. Как думаешь, мастер Джинн вытаскивал рыбу с помощью Силы? Или это опять “неправильное использование Силы, мой юный падаван”? Не спеши ругать меня. Теперь моя очередь - ты не предупреждал меня, что рыбу не едят сырой. Если ты не помнишь, но на Татуине нет моря. Откуда мне было знать, что чешуя застревает в зубах? Да, а еще внутренности несъедобные. А еще я бросил рыбу в костер и потратил час, чтобы развести новый. Тебе следовало предупредить меня об этом. Отключаюсь.

***

Это снова я. Скучал? Наверное, ты сейчас отдыхаешь от моих выходок. Когда ты в последний раз брал выходной? Я сейчас вспоминал, как впервые попробовал рыбу. Я тогда вообще впервые был в ресторане. Ты меня потом отругал, что я вел себя некультурно и тебе было за меня стыдно. Понимаю, тебе сложно вспомнить когда и за что ты меня отчитывал, наверное, у тебя в голове есть список на тысячу пунктов. Ха, знаешь… Я буду даже рад, если первым делом ты прочитаешь мне лекцию о моем безрассудстве. Конечно, когда вы наконец-то заберете меня отсюда. Отключаюсь.

***

Сегодня я понял, как убирать с рыбы чешую. Это, знаешь ли, сложно делать световым мечом. И я провонял рыбой. Тут, кстати, очень красивый берег. Можешь насладиться его видом, когда будешь забирать меня. Отключаюсь.

***

Оби-Ван, я медитировал весь день и не почувствовал ни намека на твое присутствие в Силе! Ты вообще собираешься прилетать за мной? Может быть, я вел себя неподобающе, раздражал тебя и выставлял в плохом свете, и ты решил оставить меня на крохотной, забытой всеми планете и взять другого ученика, но ведь мы можем обсудить мое поведение, так ведь? Очень жду ответа и отключаюсь.

***

Тут очень красиво. Если бы ты только видел…

***

Сегодня я смотрел, как туман поднимается над водой. Захватывающее зрелище. Никогда не думал, что у воды такой холодный ветер. Я пытался согреться все утро, а солнце так и не поднялось. Сегодня пасмурно, и вода кажется черной, наверное, будет дождь. Или буря. Правда я не знаю, как выглядит буря. Я тут уже четвертый день, а мне до сих пор сложно поверить, что воды может быть так много. Еще здесь непривычно влажный песок. Здесь все влажное, даже воздух. Ты не знаешь, существуют планеты, состоящие только из воды? Отключаюсь.

***

Мне пришлось прождать весь день в истребители. Я уже начинаю сходить с ума от ливня. Он настолько сильный, что скоро пробьет стекла. Это возможно? Помню, ты говорил, что град может пробить даже самые толстые стекла. Я его так и не увидел. Он правда бывает размером с кулак? Если честно, мне нравилось, когда мы разговаривали. Не когда ты поучал меня, а когда мы обсуждали разные вещи между миссиями и тренировками, в те спокойные минуты. Помнишь, мы однажды так смеялись, что у тебя заболели ребра? Не подумай, что я растрогался - мне нужно скоротать время, пока этот дебильный дождь не перестанет бить по стеклу. Отключаюсь.

***

Знаешь, в чем-то ты был прав. Я, наверное, еще не готов к самостоятельным миссиям.

***

Кажется, я наконец понял, что значит “шум прибоя”. Раньше я думал, что это какой-то особенный звук, сейчас мне ясно - это обычные волны. Удивительно, как таким красивым словом называют самую обыкновенную вещь. И еще я стал понимать, что значит “поэтичный”. Отключаюсь.

***

Да, еще мне стали понятны слова “самонадеянный” и “самолюбие”. Отключаюсь.

***

Нет, у меня есть еще кое-что. Если ты думаешь, что я достаточно “самоуверенный”, и поэтому не спешишь забрать меня с этой хреновой планеты, то ты ошибаешься. Может, это из-за тебя я оказался в такой ситуации? Может, если бы ты больше мне доверял и дал мне шанс проявить себя, то я бы не застрял среди камней и воды? Почему я должен тебе постоянно что-то доказывать? Ты постоянно говоришь про доверие между учеником и учителем, но почему-то ты не веришь мне, когда я говорю, что справлюсь. Ты не замечаешь мои старания, ты не даешь мне шанса, ты будто специально сдерживаешь меня! Ты не даешь мне проявиться! Я достоин большего! Я многое могу, почему ты не видишь этого? Не достаточно того, что я уже неделю выживаю в одиночку на сраной планете и пока еще жив? О, хочу верить, что когда ты прилетишь, я буду мертв, и тебе придется отвечать за это перед Советом! Что ты тогда напишешь в отчете? Что ты скажешь моей матери? Или ты постесняешься ей сказать это лично? Что насчет ответственности, которую ты вбиваешь в меня? Это ты! Ты! Ты виноват! Ты будешь жить с этим!

***

Оби-Ван, не читай последнее сообщение. Оно отправилось по ошибке. Мой датапад промок и пишет что-то непонятное. Отключаюсь.

***

Сегодня я видел молнии на горизонте. Удивительно, что грома не было. Почему так? У тебя всегда был ответ, Оби-Ван, ты всегда знаешь, как ответить. Я немного скучаю по общению. Я разговаривал с морскими птицами, пока они не стали долбить клювами по стеклам истребителя. Одна из птиц совершенно случайно налетела на мой световой меч. И сегодня я вынес еще один урок: птицу готовят без перьев. Видишь, я умею учиться на своих ошибках. Отключаюсь.

***

Вспомнил, как ты говорил, что я не могу усидеть на месте, и рассмеялся впервые за долгое время. Можешь мне не верить, но я сегодня медитировал до вечера. Сидел на носу истребителя, смотрел на черные волны и слушал этот самый шум прибоя. Мне было так спокойно, чего не бывает в обычных ситуациях. Ну, когда я не брошен умирать на необитаемой планете. Сколько еще таких планет в Галактике? Еще мне вспомнилось, как ты мог часами припоминать все мои косяки. Я думал, твои лекции длятся вечность, но теперь я понимаю, что вечность во много раз длиннее. Еще я удивлен, как ты не переходишь на крик. В детстве все на меня кричали. В тебе столько терпения, Оби-Ван… Твое терпение помещается в две вечности. Я так не могу. Отключаюсь.

***

Еще! Я вспомнил твои слова: “главная обязанность джедая - терпеть”. Я сдал экзамен?

***

Я сбился со счета. Наверное, уже прошла вторая неделя. Где ты, Оби-Ван? Ты мне очень нужен.

***

Хочешь, я выучу тот дурацкий танец? Я буду тренироваться вести себя за столом, я не буду перебивать тебя, я перестану грубить, я больше не буду бросаться с мечом, пока ты не скажешь. Я буду слушаться тебя. Я перестану разбрасывать вещи, я обещаю убирать дроидов с пола и не таскать в комнату подобранные детали. Я больше не буду задирать других падаванов, ты больше никогда не будешь извиняться за мое поведение ни перед кем: не перед Советом, ни перед другими джедаями, ни перед кем. Я скучаю, Оби-Ван. Пожалуйста, забери меня.

***

Я скучаю по тебе и твоим жалобам.

***

Ты мне очень нужен. Ты всегда был мне нужен. 

***

Пожалуйста, спаси меня.

***

Я боюсь, что твое терпение кончится, и ты уйдешь.

***

Я боюсь быть брошенным.

***

Опять датапад глючит! Я случайно уронил его, и в него попал влажный песок. Не обращай внимания. Я хотел написать, что все еще посылаю сигналы Совету и жду ответа. Отключаюсь.

***

Знаю, прозвучит глупо, но мы можем хотя бы раз нарушить Кодекс и отметить мой день Рождения? Или твой? Как семья. Пригласим знакомых и друзей, кого-нибудь из храма. Кого бы ты хотел видеть? Мне почему-то никто не приходит в голову. Было бы смешно пригласить мастера Винду. Ты видел, чтобы он когда-нибудь улыбался? Я вот нет. Будет весь вечер сидеть с серьезным видом, пока мы будем веселиться и танцевать. Я хотел бы отметить свой день Рождения только с тобой. Отключаюсь.

***

Пытался сегодня рыбачить. Не знаю почему, но вся рыба уплыла от берега. Я зашел в воду по грудь, и меня сбила волна. Знаешь, на Татуине у меня было недостаточно практики в плавании. Никогда не мог подумать, насколько больно высмаркивать воду. Отключаюсь.

***

Оби-Ван, ты умеешь плавать под водой? Если так подумать, я о тебе не так уж и много знаю. Хотя я даже рад, что и ты не сильно интересуешься моими хобби. У каждого должны быть свои секреты.

***

Весь день напеваю твою любимую песню. Мне начинает нравиться скала, на которую я смотрю каждый день. Тут одни только скалы, ни одного дерева, только кусты без листьев. Все голое, холодное, серое, постоянно дует ветер и льет дождь. А еще орут птицы. Они, кстати, разбили стекла. Какая уже разница? Но тебе бы тут понравилось, Кеноби. Тут поэтично. Отключаюсь.

***

Представь, если бы мы вели счет, кто кого больше доводит. Наверное, я бы лидировал. Ненавижу быть проигравшим.

***

Не могу выкинуть из головы, как ты недавно меня унизил. Я бы не грубил в ответ, если бы ты не упомянул мою гордыню. Это тут не при чем! Я могу быть заносчивым, я могу быть упрямым и… Самонадеянным. Но называть меня психованным невежей с детским поведением - это личное оскорбление! Я не виноват, что на той дебильной планете тупорылые правила приличия! Я что, их всех запоминать должен? А если я не хочу их соблюдать? Просто так, потому что они мне не нравятся? С их стороны не будет неприличным поставить гостя в неудобное положение? Что если, это я в тебе разочарован? Что если, это мне хотелось бы большего от тебя видеть? Какая уже разница? Теперь я на пустой планете, умру через пару дней, а мы так и не помирились. Оби-Ван, я готов простить тебя. Отключаюсь.

***

Наверное, это своего рода наказание. “Иди в свою комнату и обдумай свое поведение”, ха-ха! Давно я не слышал это от тебя. Ну, да, мне не следовало материть тебя на хаттском - я же не знал, что ты понимаешь его. Ха-ха! Ты так уморительно сказал: “красуйся на Татуине, а в приличном обществе заткни свои рабские манеры”! Хочешь сказать, я так и остался рабом? Что же, Оби-Ван, твоя грубость не должна остаться без внимания, иди обдумывать свое поведение с падаваном в медитации!

***

Если честно, мне немного кажется, что я перегнул кое с чем. Через десять лет мы будем вместе смеяться, вспоминая наши ссоры, так ведь? Ты всегда так говоришь, и раньше меня бесили эти слова, но сейчас я стал понимать. В одиночестве и смерти все кажется такими ничтожным, мелочным и безразличным. Мне так страшно. Я скучаю по маме. Надо написать ей. Мастер, ты не узнавал, как моя мама живет без меня?

***

Заряда хватит на час. Я всю ночь посылал вам сигналы, хотя бы один дошел? Я начинаю отчаиваться. Я так много не успел сделать. Мне бы хотелось впервые поцеловаться. Знаю, ты будешь против, это нарушает Кодекс и все такое, я так и не понял, как он работает. В нем столько противоречий, я просто не понимаю, что мне можно, а что нельзя. Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся? Ха, как глупо. Конечно же, нет. Нет эмоций, есть покой. Во мне столько всего, я разрываюсь, хотелось бы мне быть таким же уравновешенным, как ты. Я как это море: оно никогда не бывает спокойным. О! Я теперь знаю, как выглядит буря! Страшное зрелище, мне казалось, она никогда не прекратится. Ты бы видел, как это красиво! Волны поднимались до неба, как скалы. Я тебе рассказывал, что тут ничего кроме скал нет? В детстве я даже не знал, что моря существуют, я и подумать не мог, что умру на берегу, где есть только вода. Оби-Ван… Мне правда очень жаль. Я знаю, ты простишь меня, ты всегда меня прощал, а вот я не могу забыть все обиды. Может, мне стоило вести себя по-другому. Отключаюсь.

***

Я не придумал последнюю просьбу. Наверное, я хочу, чтобы мы проводили больше времени вместе. Я так одинок, мастер. Ты не уделял мне достаточно внимания. 

***

Мастер, я здесь! Я так рад слышать твой голос!

***

Тут плохая связь! Это, наверное, из-за молний. Сегодня буря, ветер сильный.

***

Я не слышу! Ты пропадаешь!

***

Мастер! Меня слышно? Я не могу прислать координаты. Ты получал мои сообщения?

***

Я надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся. Да, и если тебе приходили сообщения от меня - не читай их, хорошо? Мой датапад неисправен. Отключаюсь.

***

Не могу дождаться, когда ты заберешь меня. Я ужасно соскучился по твоему голосу. А ты скучал по мне? Даже представить не могу, как ты переживал. Ты, наверное, облетел всю Галактику. Ты, наверное, не мог уснуть, да? Я всегда заставляю тебя волноваться. Мне очень жаль. Правда. У меня никого не осталось. У меня есть только ты. Я знаю, ты гордишься мной, хотя и не говоришь это. И я тоже не говорю тебе это, но где-то глубоко внутри я очень тебе благодарен. Я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван. Ты стал мне отцом. Пожалуйста, поторопись. Я хочу тебя увидеть.

***

Кстати, если будет возможность, ты научишь меня плавать? Может, ты возьмешь отпуск на пару дней, и мы вдвоем сходим на ярмарку? Я слышал, там есть тир, где можно выиграть приз. А еще там продается сладкая вата. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал ее? Какая она на вкус?

***

Да! Я на связи! Вижу вас.

***

Привет. Наконец-то ты прилетел. Почему так долго?


End file.
